Roxanne
by Katie7
Summary: A radiant, mystifying, and gorgeous girl transfers to Hogwarts. What happens when people get jealous? What happens when the person you love goes behind your back? How would you handle it? *Rating subject to change*
1. Chapitre Un

Roxanne   
By Katie 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even affiliated with the Harry Potter series or J. K. Rowling. 

Author's Note: This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic so please be kind. 

*¤* 

Another year began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all gathered in the Great Hall at the beginning of the year to watch the sorting hat organize all of the first year students into their houses. All three of them had experienced that when they first arrived. Harry hadn't known anything about the wizarding world before he kept getting letters, and finally when the over-sized man named Hagrid came to get him. Ron Weasley, on the other hand, with his flaming red hair, had known pretty much all there was to know about Hogwarts from his other siblings. He had five older brothers, Charlie, Bill and Percy, the twins Fred and George, then he came, and lastly, his younger sister, Ginny. Then there was Hermione Granger; she was a different story. She was brilliant, clever, and modest. She knew practically all there was to know about the wizarding world. She was a muggle-born, but was an outstanding witch. The three of them were the very best of friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going on their fifth year at Hogwarts. 

Summer stories were already beginning to filter through the halls. The hottest story was about Hermione. Since, the previous year, the famous quidditch seeker Viktor Krum had invited Hermione to visit him. He kept inviting her, but she always said no. When he pressed her as to why, she said, "I don't think my parents would approve." He replied, "I can fix that. I will have my parents talk to your parents." Hermione, not knowing how to get out of the situation said, "Oh, fine. I'm sure my parents would love to talk to your parents." Hermione was a bit dismayed when her parents informed her that they had a lovely conversation with the Krums, and thought, "What an enriching experience for Hermione to visit Bulgaria." Although she was intrigued by the idea of going to Bulgaria, she didn't really want to go, because of the concerns of Lord Voldemort's rising and her lack of attraction toward Viktor. Hermione cautiously went anyway, understanding where her parents were coming from… an opportunity to see the world. But that's not how the rest of the students saw it. 

As the children began to disperse into their houses, Ron finally pipes up and says, "So, Hermione, how's Vicky?" 

"Shut up, Ron." Harry muttered under his breath so she wouldn't hear. "Don't. Just don't. She said she was sorry. And I forgive her. It isn't a big deal." 

Hermione kept her eyes on the floor until they reached the Fat Lady. "Fly swatter" she said softly, and the picture opened. They kept walking until they entered the Gryffindor common room. 

"How was it? Did you have a nice time with Viktor?" He continued to tease, acting as though he hadn't heard a word Harry had said. 

_ "Ron!" _ Harry erupted in anger. Hermione looked in his direction, and saw his green eyes burning in fury. His eyes softened when he glanced at Hermione, but she averted her vision away from the two boys. 

"I'll see you two later." She said, and walked to the stairs and into her dormitory. 

"Look what you've done!" Harry spat. "Now she's…. I don't know. She left." 

"She didn't seem upset." Ron reasoned. 

"But you hurt her feelings." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ron rolled his eyes. "She's always got hurt feelings." 

Harry sighed in disgust. 

Besides the Viktor/Hermione Story there was also the Harry/Hermione Story which was floating with much less detail. As more and more students started entering the house common room, a few had heard that Harry and Hermione were now an "item". Draco Malfoy had approached them in the Great Hall and teased them. Ever since they arrived, it seemed like Hermione was upset. Harry figured it was because she knew they'd be teased, but Harry had assured her that people wouldn't care, yet again, Hermione was right. 

So, now in the Gryffindor common room Harry sits on a large chair in front of the fire wondering what the rest of the evening will bring. In the background he hears Professor McGonagall giving orientation and council to a new pupil. 

"…And this is the Gryffindor common room. This is where you'll do your homework and live. If you would like, you could do your homework in the library, but this is where the rest of your house usually is. I will assign you someone to show you around and help you around school with just the little things like the stairways, the passwords, and where you're supposed to be and when. That person is a very good student, and is adored by most of the staff here. Her name is Hermione Granger; she's a perfect. She should be around here somewhere." Professor McGonagall replied, searching for the girl with the fluffy hair. 

At the mention of Hermione's name, Harry's head whipped around to face the professor. 

"Um, Professor," Harry started, standing up to meet Professor McGonagall. "Hermione is in her dormitory. I think there's something wrong." 

"Oh, dear." Professor McGonagall sighed. "Come along. You can meet Hermione in your dormitory." She said to the girl with sleek, dark brown hair. The girl smiled slightly at Harry, but Harry felt the sparkle in her dark brown eyes. 

Harry felt a vacuum-like swoosh as the girl with the sleek, dark hair, and deep brown eyes left the room. As he stood where the two women had been Harry thought, _ I've never felt like this before. _

** Author's Note: Ok, that's it! This is the first taste of my very first Harry Potter Fan Fiction! Review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks! **


	2. Chapitre Deux

** Roxanne   
By Katie & Co.   
**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with J.K. Rowling or the Harry Potter Series. 

Author's Note: All right, so I got a review that said that "*cough cough* Mary Sue Alert *cough cough*". That kinda sucked. Oh well. I think any of you who mocked me before should read this chapter. I think you'll like it. LOL suckers. Anyone who wants to read this can start now. 

*¤* 

Professor McGonagall and the mysterious girl walked into the girls' dormitory to see Hermione on her bed with her face into her pillow. Hermione sucked in another shaky breath and let out another muffled sob. Professor McGonagall looked to the girl on her left, and then hurried to Hermione's bedside. The mystifying girl smiled nervously, and followed. Just when Professor McGonagall approached Hermione's bed, Angelina Johnson entered the girls' dormitory, humming, and started rummaging through her trunk. 

When she finally realized that there were three other people in the room, she smiled and said, "Hello. I'm sorry, Professor. I'll be very quick. Oh, I don't think we've met." She said approaching the three of them. "I'm Angelina Johnson. What's you're name?" 

"Roxanne Hunter." She said as a bright smile danced across her lips. "It's great to meet you." 

"Wow!" Angelina said excitedly. "You're that new girl from the States, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I-" 

"Angelina" Professor McGonagall barked. "A little privacy please?" 

"Oh right. I was just going to get my…." She trailed on, grasping the idea that Professor McGonagall didn't really care at the moment. "I'll be leaving now. What's wrong with- Sorry! Bye Roxanne. It was a pleasure meeting you!" She called on her way out of the room. Angelina passed Harry by the door, smiled and opened her mouth as if she were about to say something. 

Harry brought his hands up in front of her mouth, and mouthed, "Shhh… Professor can't know I'm here." Angelina grinned again, and nodded. Harry was by the girls' dormitory to make sure everything was all right with Hermione. 

"Bye." She mouthed. 

Hermione finally sat up when she heard a new voice in the room that she had never heard before. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was actually the first time Harry had noticed that she had faint, black streaks beneath her eyes. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. 

Professor McGonagall smiled uncertainly. "Are you all right, Hermione?" 

"Oh, yes." She said, flustered. "I'm fine. I just… I guess I just miss my parents." She lied. 

"You're going on your fifth year at Hogwarts this year, Hermione. You should be used to this. I understand that there's always that feeling of being afraid because of You-Know-Who, but we're all safe here." She said, then remembered why she was looking for her in the first place. 

Roxanne was still standing at the foot of Hermione's bed and looking around the room. "Anyways, Hermione, this is Roxanne Hunter. She has transferred to Hogwarts from the American Wizarding school, Salem Hall. I was going to have you show her around, and help her with anything she needs. I'm sure you'll do this for me, am I right?" 

"Sure, Professor. I'd love to." 

"After all, you are a perfect and not to mention, very trustworthy and kind. When Professor Dumbledore approached me and asked me who I thought should be in charge of this, you were the first person who came to mind. Even he thought you'd be perfect." 

"Well, that's quite an honor. Thank you. I'd love to show her around." Hermione smoothed down her hair, and wiped her eyes one more time. Harry was paranoid that at any second Professor McGonagall would walk toward the door, and catch Harry so close to the girls' dormitory. 

"Very well then." said Professor McGonagall. "I'll leave you two girls alone. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Bye Hermione, bye Roxanne." 

Professor McGonagall walked out of the room, and out of the common room also. She was no longer in sight. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least he knew that Hermione was somewhat all right. The fact that she was crying didn't make him feel any better, but at least she might come out now. When Harry decided to stop watching Hermione, he went back into the common room to find Ron with his twin brothers. The Weasley twins must've made some new prank to add to their joke shop. 

Hermione and Roxanne sat in silence for a while. Roxanne had finally swallowed her pride, and decided to sit down on the bed without being asked to. She looked up to the ceiling and her knees started to bounce. "So," she said, breaking the silence. "Um… your name is sort of weird." Roxanne said stupidly. As soon as the words flew out of her mouth she regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. What I meant was that I have never ever met anyone with that name. It's sort of uncommon." 

"I know." 

"Oh guess what!" 

"What?" Hermione said tonelessly. It wasn't that she didn't like this girl- she didn't even know this girl- she just wasn't really in a friendly mood. 

"I saw Harry Potter! He lives in the same house as us! This is so exciting. I can't wait until I write my best friend, Kara is her name, back home. Everyone has heard of him, and in the _Daily Prophet_ there are always pictures and we just go crazy. He's so hot!" Roxanne babbled. "Oh wait, you were in the _Daily Prophet_ too! That's how I knew who that teacher was talking about!" 

"Uh… yes. But nothing Rita Skeeter said about me was true." 

"Oh! That's too bad, because I would kill to be Harry Potter's girlfriend." 

"Well, that is true, but when she wrote it, it wasn't." Hermione said, and a dazzling smile crossed her lips just thinking about Harry. "See, this is just recent…. Since the summer." 

"Didn't you go to Bulgaria with Viktor Krum too? That one guy with the white hair… from Slytherin…. Malfoy? He said that you were going out with Viktor _and_ Harry at the same time." 

"Um… yes. I did go to Bulgaria to visit Viktor, and yes, I was "dating" Harry while I went, but it was because he wanted me to go, and his parents talked my parents into letting me go. I, for one, would never trust anything Draco Malfoy says. I cannot stand that boy." 

"Oh, why not? I thought he was pretty cute too, but definitely not as hot as Harry. Oh my gosh! You have got to be the luckiest girl alive! Can we go see him?" 

"Sure. Why not?" She said. 

Hermione and Roxanne walked out of the dormitory. When they entered the common room Hermione's face lit up when she saw Harry. Ron looked up for a moment and spotted the two of them walking toward them. "Hermione!" He called. 

"Hi." She smiled at Ron, George, and Fred. "Hi, Harry." She muffled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. She took in the scent of him, and smiled slightly. 

"You're ok, right?" He whispered into her ear. 

"Yes, I'm all right." She nodded, and whispered back. He let go of her, and smiled. 

"Oh my gosh!" Roxanne exclaimed. 

"Oh, right. This is Roxanne. She transferred here from the States." 

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." He said, extending his hand. 

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, showing her straight, white teeth. 

"They're my brothers… the one on the left is George, and on the right is Fred." 

"Hi." She said quickly. "Hermione," she whispered. "You definitely are the luckiest girl alive." 

Hermione beamed, knowing that Ron and Harry had heard what Roxanne said. Although, Hermione didn't know what to say to that. Should she just say thank you and move on? 

"And, I guess, I'm Harry Potter, but I think you know that." He smiled a slightly crooked smile. Hermione was grateful that he jumped right in with introducing himself. 

"Hi." She said softly, just above a whisper, with a faint smile. It wasn't the same one that Harry had seen when she first entered the room, but she was still beautiful. 

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked, staring deep into her chocolate eyes. 

"California, but I went to school on the east coast." She said, staring back. 

"That's nice, all right, anyways… Harry, you have Potions tomorrow morning?" Hermione said. 

_She really shut that one down quickly, _Ron thought. _Seems like something is happening here…._

"Uh… yeah…. Uh huh." He said, breaking his gaze with Roxanne. "yeah." 

"Oh me too…." Roxanne said suddenly. 

"No you don't. You have Transfiguration with me." 

"Oh, I could've sworn that I had Potions…." She said sadly, staring disappointedly at Harry. 

"All right, um, ok, well I guess we'll be going off to bed now. I just thought I'd introduce all of you to Roxanne. G'Night boys." Hermione said quickly. "Come on, Roxanne." Hermione gripped her arm and pulled slightly. 

"Night, Harry!" Roxanne called. 

As the girls walked away Ron turned to Harry and said, "Wow, is she a Mary-Sue or what…." 

Harry looked at Ron with a very confused look on his face and said, "What the heck is a Mary-Sue? You are really strange, Ron. Who says kind of stuff anyway?" _*(Author's Note: Yoink to all of you people who mocked me…. In YOUR FACE! She's no Mary-Sue, wait for later chapters….)*_


End file.
